Parallels
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - with a guest appearance from a season 9 character. 'Without missing a beat, "it's everything I've always wanted it to be." Lindsay whispered.'


**A/N: so, there is just no stopping fred. Although I must say I do think that he and I have exhausted every viable story avaliable... short of them going to the doctor to confirm the pregnancy... oooh. idea. I'M JOKING. kind of. So this one is the very last one I'm going to post... until tomorrow. hahaha. Seriously though joking aside, thank you all so, so, so much for your amazing reviews and read counts over the past... two weeks? It has been so exciting and lovely. I've really enjoyed refreshing my email and having some form of love in there. you guys are seriously awesome! To be honest I don't really want to give anything away now so I will stop flailing (the excitement and squees have yet to fade) and leave you to get on with reading. I hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

_My little girl, she's not quite grown…. In tears she calls me up one night, says 'I'm gonna have a child of my own; and the boy that I love Daddy, he's gone away.'_

_-Where Does it Hurt, The Warren Brothers._

* * *

_Lindsay switched the phone from her left hand to her right and sighed heavily as the burden that had been pressing down on her shoulders for the past few days were finally taking it's toll on her emotions. She'd called her Dad, desperate for advice and a shoulder to cry onto – despite the fact he was thousands of miles away – but so far she'd yet to get a word in edge ways. It was good though; hearing his voice. It was giving her a calming sensation that was slowly making it's way around her system. It just didn't ease the anxiety of telling him._

"-_So then after that I decided to just throw it back in the lake." He continued on with his fishing story. "It must just be your rod, Linds. It's jinxed."_

"_That's funny," she commented, trying to force a laugh. "You should have known better."_

_Silence sounded on the other end of the line and she instantly felt sick. It was coming. She could feel it. _

"_So enough about me, how you doin' kiddo? How you holdin' up? Are things still tough?"_

_And there it was._

_She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She fought against herself to open her mouth and then once again she closed it. Words definitely weren't coming to her. _

"_Linds? You there kid?"  
_

"_I'm here," she whispered. _

"_Is everything ok?" _

"_Not really." She said, her voice again not above a whisper. _

"_Lindsay, what's wrong?"_

"_I… I… Danny and I got into a fight today at work." She said quietly. "Things are pretty bad. We aren't talking."_

"_You__'ve been fighting for months though sweetheart. What makes this any worse?"  
_

_Lindsay took a deep breath. _

"_Lindsay?" Her father pressed. "What makes this time worse? What's he done?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for his reaction. She knew she shouldn't be scared and she knew he'd be supportive but the initial terror of speaking those words to anyone but her reflection wasn't dying down any. _

"_Dad? You there?"_

"_I'm here." He replied with a low voice. "You're… you're… pregnant?"_

"_Yeah." She said, splitting the syllables nervously. "Dad, please say something!"_

"_I'm tryin', kid." He said. "I'm tryin'. I just… you're pregnant?"_

"_I know," she sniffled. _

"_And Danny-?"_

"_He's the father."_

"_You're sure?"_

"_Daddy!" Lindsay implored. "He might not be in a relationship with me but my heart is still in a relationship with him. Just because he thinks he can go out and pity fuck grieving mothers doesn't mean I'm going to go and-"_

"_Alright, alright," Robert sighed__, hearing the same hurt and anger in his daughter's voice as he'd heard for the last two months. "That didn't sound as I meant it, Lindsay. I'm not insinuating you would do that… I just, I didn't realise you and Danny were… I didn't realise you guys still... I ... well, I never thought we'd be sharing a conversation quite like this." He said as he tried to gather some composure. "So you and Danny have been… intimate?"_

"_We had sex, Dad." Lindsay rolled her eyes. "We might be a shell of the couple we used to be but that doesn't mean the chemistry isn't there."_

"_I really could have figured that out without you putting it into words, Linds." _

_Now that she'd shared the secret she'd been trying to keep for weeks, she felt her walls and emotions starting to unravel. Her lip quivered as she reached for a tissue. "Daddy, what am I going to do?" _

"_The only thing you can do Linds; deal with it." _

"_But I'm scared."_

"_I know kid, even people who plan their kids are scared when they find out. We were terrified when we found out we were havin' you and we'd tried for two years before you came along. With time it gets easier though. How long have you known?" _

"_A few weeks," she echoed her earlier words. "I just… I don't think I can do this by myself Dad but I think I'm gonna have to. I don't trust him and I really don't think he's going to be there for me or the baby. I didn't want this for me... or the baby."_

"_What did he say when you told him?"  
_

"_He asked me if I was sure," she said, taking a deep breath. "And then he walked away. I shouted at him and was pretty cruel with the things I said... not that he took a blind bit of notice."_

"_What did you say?"  
_

"_I can't remember," she shrugged. "It's just a blur now. All I can remember is me blurtin' out that I was pregnant and his face went pale and you could see the dread on his face. It's like his heart had crashed into his stomach. It was literally everything I'd hoped it wouldn't be and more."_

"_What did you expect Linds, you'd literally just dropped a tonne of bricks on him. You've gotta give him time to deal with it. You can't force him to do the right thing, kiddo. I do however have a sneaking suspicion though that he might just be a little terrified; give him time to adjust to the idea. You've had longer than him remember."_

"_Daddy!" Lindsay implored. "Whose side are you on?"_

"_You know you could rob a bank and I'd still be stood in your corner, Linds." He'd always steered away from the generic 'you could commit murder' or, 'she gets away with murder' comments. It had never really been outwardly discussed but it seemed a decision between both her mother and father that they didn't want that word being used any more than it already had in their home. "I just think you need a little hand in helping you seeing both sides because I think you're being blinded by fear… and a little bit of anger too. I mean, he's got you into this situation and you're left here to pick up the pieces by yourself. He's let you down again baby and I hate him for it. But I also know that he deserves a chance to do the right thing. He has it in him. Just have some faith in him."_

"_I don't have much faith in anything right now if I'm honest." She paused before lowering her voice to a mere whisper. "I'm scared."_

"_I know you are," he whispered in return. "I wish I was there to wipe those tears away__, baby."_

"_I just want a hug from somebody who genuinely cares, Dad. Someone who actually cares and loves me; I don't have anyone here."_

"_You do," he whispered. "He loves you Linds, he does. He might not know it but he does. He flew to Montana for you. He held your hand even though you were stubborn and insisted you went alone. He wouldn't do that for nothing."_

"_Things are different now. He changed."_

"_A leopard can't change his spots, Lindsay. You've seen the real Danny. You know who he is. This person who he is right now isn't a true reflection of the person he really is. He hasn't made the best decisions, sure, but that doesn't mean that somewhere in and amongst the oceans of heavy emotions he's dealing with, he doesn't have a place in his heart that's devoted just to you. I know you don't believe me, but things Lindsay, things will be okay – whatever happens. You will be an amazing mother."_

"_I don't know anything about being a mom!" She sobbed. _

"_Do you think I knew how to be a Dad?" Robert laughed. "Lindsay, the first time they handed you to me in the hospital I thought two things, one that I was going to pass out and die, and the second was that I was convinced I was going to drop you. Neither happened though and as I watched you settle in my arms I realised that it was okay that I was scared and didn't know what the hell I was doing because of how much I loved you. I knew right then and there that no matter what happened – no matter how badly I screwed up, things would be ok."_

"_You had Mom though. You actually wanted me."  
_

"_Has Danny said he doesn't want the baby?" _

"_No," she shrugged. "But he hasn't said anything else either."_

_"Do you-?"_

_"I don't even want you to ask me that question." she said. "I might be scared__, unprepared and alone but this is my baby and I'm her mother and there's no two ways about that now." _

_"You said her__," Robert said softly. "You think it'll be a girl?"_

_"I have a feeling__," Lindsay whispered. _

"_Okay well whatever happens Lindsay, whether he wants to be a Dad or not – you're going to have a beautiful baby in nine months that is all yours. She's going to have your eyes or he is going to have your smile. All of this pain will be a memory the second you hold that child in your arms because nothing else will matter. Mom and I will do whatever we can to help you, Linds."_

_Lindsay stayed silent. _

"_But I know that the one person you want to be there isn't." he said softly. _

"_I just don't understand," Lindsay whimpered. "Why does it hurt so much, Dad?"_

"_Because you love him."_

* * *

"Lindsay… Linds… hello?"

"Hi Dad, I'm here… sorry."

"Thought we'd lost the connection for a second there," he chuckled. "So anyway, I went out yesterday and I got a new line for the rods. After we took them to the lake the other month they just haven't been the same. So when you guys come out next we can take Lucy and we can have a day at the lake."

"She'll like that," Lindsay smiled as her hand laid itself on her stomach. It was becoming somewhat of a habit. "But like I told you when I emailed you last week, I can't promise a visit soon Dad. You know you're more than welcome to come here though… I keep telling you this."

"I know, I know," he gruffed. "I'd just be in the way."

"You know that isn't true." Lindsay sighed. "I know you don't like to leave the ranch," she began. "But you can now… Mom's okay."

"I know," Robert Monroe sighed heavily. "I'm just used to being there for her and now that she isn-" He paused. "I forgot to ask, how did Lucy do in her swimming lessons last week?"

Lindsay smiled and took a deep breath as her father changed the direction of their conversation. Ever since her mother had died two years ago he'd yet to hold an entire conversation before leaving a room or changing the conversation. She didn't push him and didn't fight it though, she was his entire life and she knew that the pain of losing her was too much. They'd spent nearly fifty years together and after fifty years of spending every waking moment with his best friend she could completely understand him being unable to express himself in any other way than shutting down – it actually had told her a lot about herself. Things from earlier in her life had made sense. It was how they dealt with things, Monroes. They kept it inside and just internalised it. She was sure that in time he would talk about it – just like she had about Lucy, Caroline and Kelly… but it wouldn't be a moment before he was good and ready.

"It was good," she finally answered him. "She doesn't really like putting her face in the water completely, but I think that's because of bathtime. Danny always used to be brutal with the water when he was rinsing her hair – it used to go all over her face and she just gets real funny about it now. She does it when she has to though."

"Hey, there's no problem with her wantin' her head out of the water. It's where it should be."

Lindsay smiled.

"How is everything else?" he inquired. "Things at work good?"

"Fine," Lindsay nodded. "Nothing too serious the past few weeks. Just generic shootings and stabbings."

"It does make my heart hurt to hear you call them generic, Linds. Haven't you thought any about what I said?"

_All the time, _she thought inwardly. "Dad, I told you already, I'm not your little girl any more. I don't regret seeing the things I've seen. It's my job."

"I heard you then and I hear you now, but I just… I don't know Lindsay, it's your life and I can't stop you from doing what you love… and I wouldn't want to. I just… I worry."

"And I love you for it," she smiled. "But I'm fine."

"I know." He sighed. "How's Danny?"

"He's fine." Lindsay smiled, her hand once again moving to her slowly swelling stomach. "He's at work actually. We're really good though... we had our weekend off together a while ago." Lindsay said, biting her lip; unbelieving that she had just shared that piece of information. If her father had any idea of the things she and Danny had done that weekend, he'd probably never ask about him again.

"Did you do anything nice?"

"Not really," she lied. "Caught up on housework."

"The exciting life of a married couple," Robert mused. "So what else is new?"

Lindsay took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Linds?"

"Yeah?"

"Is… is there something you want to tell me?"

Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath. "Actually… yeah." She took a deep breath and squeezed the phone tight in her hand. "I'm pregnant."

Upon his silence, Lindsay cleared her throat and echoed the same words she'd said five years ago. "Dad? You there?"

"You're… you're pregnant?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "I found out last week."

"Oh Lindsay," he whispered. "Oh Linds; I'm so happy… are you happy?"

"Yeah." She giggled. "I'm happy; really happy."

"You didn't tell me you guys were trying for a baby."

"Dad," Lindsay rolled her eyes. "It's hardly a conversation starter is it? I mean come on. _So Dad, listen Danny and I were talking last night and we've decided to try for a baby… _because you really need that kind of information."

"Well anyway," Robert's unusually excited tone of voice sounded down the line, "What did Danny say?"

Lindsay bit her lip and swallowed back her tears. "He asked me if I was being serious, and then he smiled."

"Really?"

Lindsay nodded before realising that her father couldn't see her response. "Yeah, he smiled and did this little mini jump for joy as he stopped himself… and then the idiot announced it to the entire lab."

"Wait, you told him in the lab!"

"Dad, I'd already waited all day to tell him; I wasn't about to wait any longer."

"Well you know what kid, I'm really happy for you two. You deserve it. I mean, you already make such great parents I figured it'd only be a matter of time before you guys tried again. What did Lucy say?"

"She wants a sister," Lindsay smiled.

"How did you tell her?"

"She saw me starting on the baby book; she asked me what it was and we kind of went from there."

"So she's excited?"

"I don't really know whether she understands it yet. I'm sure she will as a I get bigger… but right now she's funny. She keeps randomly lifting my shirts up to check my stomach. I'm excited for the baby to start kicking. Lucy will be in awe of that."

"You decided against telling her that the stalk delivers babies then?"

"Dad, both Danny and I are scientists. I'm not feeding my kid a load of crap about a stalk. Sorry."

"Always the stubborn one," Robert mused. "Have you had it confirmed?"

"Today." Lindsay smiled. "That's why I called."

"Aw," Robert smiled. "I am of course ignoring the fact that Danny took the liberty of telling the people you work with before you told me but that's okay. I get it… low man on the totem pole."

"Daddy!" Lindsay scolded. "You know it's not like that. I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure."

"I know," Robert chuckled before he trailed off and lowered his voice. "How does it feel this time, kid?"

"How does what feel?"

"Everything." Robert said, "The emotions, Danny, Danny's reaction, your pregnancy so far, the idea of having a baby… how does it feel?"

Without missing a beat, "it's everything I wanted it to be." Lindsay whispered.

With a smile that could be heard in his voice, Robert Monroe replied, "Good… now I was thinking, when is it a good time to visit New York? I was thinking Spring?"

Lindsay snuggled into the couch cushions as she listened to her father excitedly plan a trip to New York for the Spring. Her hand found itself taking it's natural path towards her stomach and she rubbed the area affectionately. She had Lucy, she had Danny and now she had the little life growing underneath her hand's current position. Things hadn't always been easy, but just like her father had promised her all those years ago, everything would be okay… and much to her surprise, everything was okay. Everything was in fact, perfect.

* * *

**There we go. so everyone knows in my little world and now I'm just waiting for more information. it's like a secret co-vert operation this pregnancy. the writers aren't giving us anything. no spoilers. nada. which is a good thing really. still can't believe it... but anyway. I must say, I am so glad that my pal Zachary (I am absolutely joking, Zachary Reiter isn't my pal... although he is slightly missing out as I'm a complete hoot ;)) gave us that Lindsay/Robert - father/daughter relationship. it was everything I've always wanted for Lindsay... so this was so much fun to write. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. let me k#now what you thought; it'd be much appreciated. thanks for reading. **


End file.
